HOTD: Season 2
by sublimerocker
Summary: Picking up where the latest manga chapter left off, the few survivors of Fujimi Academy make their way from the East Precinct Police Station to Shintoko 3rd Elementary where the JSDF is evacuating civilians. But there are dark forces and hordes of the walking dead on the horizon. Can the group overcome and survive the world of the dead? TakaReiSaeko, KohtaSaya
1. Oh Death, Oh Death

HOTD: Season 2

I've been reading a lot of High School of The Dead fics lately and in lieu of a real season 2 or manga past chapter 30 i've decided to write my own. It'll begin with the group of survivors leaving the East Police Station and trying to make their way to the evacuation point at Shintoko 3rd Elementary School. As always, even if you think it's shit please leave me a review.

_**O, Death. O, Death.  
Won't you spare me over 'til another year?Well, what is this that I can't see  
With ice cold hands takin' hold of me.  
When God is gone, and the Devil takes hold,  
Who'll have mercy on your soul.  
Well I am death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell.**_

_**-American Folk Song**_

* * *

Takashi Komuro was anxious. Not that he wasn't always anxious, living in a world now infested with Them. He took a deep breath and looked around, making a mental check of everybody in the group. Since all six were still standing and bite-free, he felt a little more at ease. It was strange just how close the small group had become. Like a family. Takashi paused and thought about his own family. His Father was out of town on business and probably one of Them by now, but his mother was a different story. It was almost time for the final push to Shintoko 3rd Elementary School where his mother was a teacher.

Despite the rain the group of survivors seemed in high spirits, and "They" had been dropping like flies around the group all morning. He put up his closed fist like Kohta had told him to signal a stop. They were currently in a fenced off backyard near a few blocks from his old neighborhood.

"Alright everyone hold up a second. We need to talk" Takashi said softly. The group gathered in a circle.

"What is it now Komuro? I'm getting soaked out here, and the munchkin is going to catch a cold if we don't hurry this along..." Saya complained. Alice tugged on her parka and frowned.

"I'm not a munchkin!" the smaller red-head protested. "And I like running around in the rain. There's lotsa' puddles to splash through". Without skipping a beat Alice jumped in place, sending a small torrent of water all over Saya. The Takagi scion wiped her glasses off, grabbed Alice's ear and politely asked her to knock it off.

"What's our plan once we get to the Elementary school? After we find out wether our parents made it or not..." Takashi stopped when he say Rei hang her head. He kicked himself for not choosing his words more carefully. "I just don't want a repeat of what happened at the Mansion, being treated like children does not sit well with me. I have to say despite Them roaming around surviving with you all has been liberating. Even if we do find our parents and somewhere safe to evacuate to, what then? Go back to sitting in fucking class, learning about a world that doesn't exist anymore? Maybe i'm losing my mind, maybe i've just gotten used to blowing "Their" fucking brains out. And does calling them "Them" piss anyone else off? I mean seriously, that's the best we could come up with?" Takashi finished his diatribe and collapsed in a nearby chair, putting his head in his hands. The rain was letting up finally. Saeko dropped the umbrella she had been carrying and walked over to Takashi. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"All I know is without you leading the way none of us would have gotten out of that high school. Whatever you decide to do I'll stand beside you." Saeko said sweetly. Rei, eager to not be outdone by the raven haired temptress brushed past Saeko and wrapped her arms around Takashi. Saeko's grin left her face.

"Saeko is right. Don't doubt yourself Takashi, we all need you to be strong." Rei whispered into his ear. Shizuka had grabbed Alice and Saya's hands, and walked over with Zeke in tow.

"Don't have a breakdown on us now Komuro. Our fearless leader can't act like such a pussy. It's embarrassing." said Saya.

"I'm going to do my best to find somewhere Alice can live happily and safely. But I don't think those two things exist without you kids around..." said Shizuka. The buxom blonde's eyes began to water before she gathered Takashi and the girls in a bone crushing hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you all around! Wah!"

"Hey guys...hate to break up the warm fuzzy feelings but we've got company." Kohta hollered. Takashi reluctantly struggled from the group hug and picked up his shotgun. No rest for the wicked.

"How many?" asked Takashi, thumbing the safety on his new Benelli M4 12 gauge.

"Thirty of Them, heading down the alley." Kohta replied. "Wow...that does sound retarded when you really think about it. How about we call them walkers?" The paunchy teen leaned on a nearby fence and lined up a shot. BANG, two of the infected's heads exploded at once. "Oh yeah, two walkers one bullet. That's gotta be worth at least a thousand points."

"Like that television show from America? With the sheriff?" asked Rei as she and Saeko slipped through a gate into the alley.

"The Walking Dead. Sounds ominous." Saeko added as she unsheathed her blade. Rei nodded in agreement. As the first one of Them approached Rei and snarled. She quickly buried the bayonet in what was left of the mans face. "That's one down. Going by that logic, why don't we call them biters?" Rei suggested. Saeko leapt towards a group of 3 and lopped their heads off, counting loud enough so Rei could hear. "Or bleeders...and that still only counts as one Saeko!"

"Fine." Saeko said with a twisted smile on her face "Not like were going to run out of infected to deal with." She and Rei danced around each other calling out kills. Takashi joined the fray, unable to let the girls have all the fun. He pointed his shotgun at a large, muscular zombie in a dirty track suit and pulled the trigger. The buckshot ripped through the zombies head, leaving a bloody misshapen stump in its place.

Saya peered over the fence alongside Khota and took aim with her new MP5.

"In Haiti, they practice a religion called Voodoo" Saya began. She squeezed the trigger gently and 9mm round blew one of Them's brains out. "Voodoo is a smattering of African mysticism, Catholicism , and animism. A bunch of nonsense if you ask me, but I remember reading about one particular belief. They called them Zombies, a corpse that has been reanimated via witchcraft or a mixture of drugs and toxins injected into the bloodstream." Saya explained. A series of silent "thunks" erupted out of her submachine gun and several of Them hit the ground, dead for good. Kohta beamed with pride watching her use that gun.

"Zombie. I like it, it rolls of the tongue so much better than Them." said Saeko as she swung her Murata-Tou at a female zombie. "Thats twelve, Miyamoto."

"Whatever! That triple kill still only counts as one!" Rei shot back indignantly.

"Zeds for short." Kohta added. "Were in the Zombie killing business and brother business is boomin'!" And with a quick scan of the street all the zeds were down. Takashi laughed and looked up at the sky, the rain had returned with a vengeance. He pulled his parka tighter around himself.

"Well now that we've straightened that out, lets get moving." Takashi commanded.

* * *

They continued down the alley in a diamond formation Saya had come up with. Takashi at the front, Rei and Saeko on either side, with Kohta bringing up the rear. She would stand in the middle with Ms. Shizuka, Alice, and Zeke. As the group of survivors marched slowly toward the elementary school the heard shouts. Not the normal cries of anguish and agony, this person was very much alive and not in a good mood.

"You bastards! You make me go out for things you need and now you refuse to let me back in! I swear to god you'll fucking regret this!"

"No way...it can't be. That sounds like my mom!" Rei shouted to the group before she broke rank and charged ahead. Sure enough an older woman wearing a light blue police uniform stood in front of a large barricade, clutching a three pronged spear. She had the same ginger colored hair as Rei.

"You'll rue the day you crossed Kiriko Miyamoto!"

"Mom!" Rei exclaimed as she ran to her Mother. The woman turned and smiled.

"Rei! And Takashi...and friends." The elder Miyamoto said wearily.

"What the hell are you doing out here mom? And don't you know screaming like that is going to draw them here?" Rei questioned her mother. Kiriko blushed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I was hold up with some of our neighbors but everything went to shit when the EMP hit and we lost power. I went out to get supplies and I guess they decided to kick me out permanently. Ungrateful jackasses..." Kiriko kicked the barricade and looked at Takashi.

"So what now?" Kiriko inquired.

"Your more than welcome to come with us, Mrs. Miyamoto."

"But where are you going? If you don't have a clear idea of where your headed then we need to find somewhere to bed down and survive the night."

"The SDF is evacuating civilians from Shintoko Third Elementary in 2 days. We heard a J-alert when we went to the East Precinct Police Station telling survivors to make their way there." Saya answered. Kiriko nodded and turned back to the barricade.

"The SDF is evacuating people in 2 days from Shintoko Third Elementary, anyone who wants to live should come with us!" She yelled. The only reply she got was a shotgun poking through a hastily made porthole.

"Your lying! No way were leaving!" A voice called out from behind the wall.

"Suite yourselves. Lets go kiddos." Kiriko replied.

"Mom wait! Have you heard anything from Dad? I think he's at Shintoko Third too" Rei asked. Kiriko shook her head.

"I don't know if your father is alive or not. I doubt my husband would let himself get bit by one of these..."

"Zombies" Alice said quickly.

"And to be honest, I wasn't sure what to make of you all. I thought you'd all gone crazy when I noticed how much heat you were packing, but I guess you needed them. They helped you survive this long so thats good enough for me. Besides, I took your dads favorite spear without asking so I can't really complain."

"You don't look like an amateur, the way you hold that spear" Saeko said aloud.

"I know my way around a brawl if that's what your asking" Kiriko responded.

"Mom used to be the leader of an all-girl gang before she joined the force and met dad. She was feared and respected throughout the precinct." Rei added. While the rest of the group introduced themselves to Kiriko, Zeke sniffed the air and began barking. The group turned towards their canine companion and shuddered. A horde 50 yards out was shambling toward the barricade. Kohta peered through the scope of his rifle and sighed.

"Fuck...at least two-hundred Zeds. We have the ammo but I'd rather not waste it. What do you say Takashi?" Kohta asked.

"My house is around the corner. We can hold up there till tomorrow."

* * *

It took only a few minutes for Takashi to clear his house. No zombies inside the gated yard or in the house. The power didn't work but at least the water was still on. Kohta took first watch, perched on the roof outside with his sniper rifle. Takashi roamed his childhood home and made sure everyone was settling in. Kiriko was chatting on the couch with Shizuka while Alice and Zeke played on the floor nearby. Saya had called first dibs on a shower, leaving Rei and Saeko un-accounted for. He shrugged and walked to his room only to find Rei and Saeko blocking the way.

"We need to talk. All three of us." Rei said impatiently. She pulled Takashi into his room and shut the door behind them.

_'Shit...this can't be good.'_

"Takashi, me and Saeko have been talking."

"About what?" Takashi asked, trying to sound coy.

"Us. We need you to make a commitment" said Rei.

"This rivalry, while fun, is doing more harm than good. It's going to get somebody killed unless we nip it in the bud."

"Girls, please don't do this to me. I...I don't think I can choose between you." Takashi pleaded. Thats when the girls both cracked an evil smile.

"Who said you had to choose?" Saeko said sweetly.

"We've thought about it and decided its better to share than risk losing a part of our group." Rei added. Takashi was speechless.

"If the world really has ended, we'll need to repopulate it. Genetic diversity is a good thing." Saeko said as she sat down on Takashi's bed and pulled her boots off. Rei unclipped the harness and shrugged it off her shoulders before joining Saeko.

"Well what do you say fearless leader?" asked Rei. She leaned over and gave Saeko a small kiss on the cheek. "Wanna come join us on your bed?"

"I uh I don't um I think..." Takashi suddenly noticed his bedroom was swirling around him. Everything went black as his head hit the ground.

"Think we overdid it?" Saeko asked Rei.

"Yeah. Are you sure this is going to work Saeko? I'm worried this...arrangement might be hard to explain. Shit...what are my parents going to think."

"In certain times during human history men of power have had dozens of wives and concubines." Saeko reasoned. "This is the best way to ensure our survival. Plus, our children are going to kick some serious ass. That's a trait that nature favors during the apocalypse."

"Wanna mess with 'our' new boyfriend some more? I have an idea."

"What did you have in mind?" Saeko said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Saya Takagi sat in the lukewarm bathwater, lost in thought. After her family's mansion had fallen she had tried hard not to think about her parents. But seeing Rei's mother alive and well was too much. She sniffled and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Mama...Papa..." Saya whimpered. "I'm sorry for being such a fucking brat." She sobbed into her knees for a few minutes until she heard a knock at the door.

"Takagi? Everything alright in there?" Kohta asked through the door. Saya shook the tears from her eyes and grabbed a towel.

"I'm just fine you fat pervert. Now leave me alone." Saya howled back at him.

"A-alright..." Kohta said, sounding hurt. Saya rolled her eyes and got out of the bath.

_'That was mean, even for me. God I'm such a bitch.' _Saya dried herself off and got dressed. Her HQ shirt and shorts were dirty but it was better than traipsing around in her underwear. Tying up her pigtails and slinging the un-neccesary suspenders around her shoulders she looked in the mirror and sighed. _'I should go apologize.' _

Kohta Hirano had set up shop in what he imagined was Mr. Komuro's office. His AR-10 Armalite was disassembled on the floor, each part cleaned and inspected. It was a ritual, his ritual. Saeko liked to meditate, Takagi liked to read, but Kohta loved cleaning his gun. It kept him sane. After what happened to Asami at the mall, he needed something to keep him grounded. Having a PTSD related breakdown during a fight was a risk he refused to take. Instead of a healthy zanex regiment or a therapist he took it upon himself to look after the groups firearms.

"Think you could teach me how to do that?" asked Saya, leaning in the doorway with her MP5 in hand. Kohta turned around and smiled, motioning for her to sit down across from him.

"First, you need to clear the weapon. Make sure it's on safe, eject the magazine, and pull back the cocking handle. Then you inspect the chamber. If you don't see or feel a cartridge, it's clear and ready to be stripped." Kohta instructed. Saya followed his instructions and presented her weapon to Kohta. "Good. Now, this is where it gets a little bit tricky. Taking it apart is easy, putting it back together in working order is the hard part." Saya watched intently as Kohta field stripped her new weapon.

"I'm sorry." Saya blurted out suddenly. Kohta gave her a puzzled look.

"Sorry for what Takagi? I shouldn't have-"

"For treating you like shit. I'm a bitch, I know that. I kick and scream until I get my way, it's how I've dealt with my problems since I was little." She explained. "It's a defense mechanism. And for the last time, call me Saya."

"Thank you, Saya." Kohta replied. He smiled and pushed an oiled rag down the barrel of the disassembled weapon. "Maybe I like it when you yell at me. I'm a real glutton for punishment...". Saya smiled and let a small laugh escape her lips. She playfully punched Kohta's arm.

"Pervert."

* * *

Shizuka and Kiriko sat at the Komuros kitchen table, while Alice rummaged through the pantry.

"She's not yours, is she?" Kiriko asked, peering over her cup of tea at Alice. Shizuka shook her head.

"No. We took refuge in my friends apartment two nights after this all started, her Father died trying to find someplace safe for her to stay. Some survivors across the street opened their door and murdered him. Takashi got there just in time to save her." Shizuka explained. Alice had found a huge bag of chips and was happily munching them away, occasionally dropping a few for Zeke.

"She keeps our spirits up. It's hard to laugh, to smile these days." said Shizuka.

"Ms. Shizuka?" Alice asked from her spot on the kitchen tile.

"What is it munchkin?" Shizuka replied. Alice yawned and picked up Zeke.

"I wanna learn how to fight the zombies." Alice said meekly. Shizuka's face paled. She was so shocked the tea cup slipped from her grasp and broke loudly on the floor. Saya and Kohta flew down the stairs, weapons ready.

"Everything alright down here?" Kohta asked as he holstered his Luger.

"Alice just told us she wants to learn how to fight." said Kiriko, sounding more amused than shocked.

"I wanna be like my big brothers and sisters!, Rei and Saeko look so pretty when they fight, like dancing. And shooting looks like a lot of fun too..." Alice exclaimed. Kiriko laughed, earning harsh glances from Shizuka and Saya.

"What? I think the kid should learn how to defend herself. Believe it or not, there's worse things in this world than dead bodies walking around eating people. I've had to fight off more than a few living people while I was out scavenging the past couple of days. If she got separated and couldn't escape it would be advantageous."

"It's absolutely out of the fucking question!" Saya howled. "Shizuka! You have to agree with me! She does not need to learn how to fight! That's why we're here munchkin, you don't have to be killers like us. Right Kohta?"

"Well, maybe if we start with something like an air soft gun or..." Kohta trailed off when he noticed Saya giving him the evil eye. "Just hear me out."

Takashi woke to the sound of Shizuka's cup shattering, and the voices that had started shouting afterword. Staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, for a few seconds he thought the last few days had all been a horrible nightmare. But this wasn't a dream. He and his band of survivors had taken shelter in his parents house. It was then Takashi noticed the two warm shapes engulfing either side of his body. He pulled back the covers of his bed and remembered his short conversation with Rei and Saeko earlier. The two girls were half naked and wrapped around his midsection.

"What the hell happened?" Takashi said aloud. Rei and Saeko stirred from their "slumber" and faked a yawn.

"You don't remember? Saeko and I couldn't decide who would have you first so we had a contest. Don't you remember Takashi...it was a lot of fun." Rei began, rubbing her finger in circles on his chest.

"It was amazing Takashi, I've never felt so uninhibited. You really don't remember? Thats a shame." Saeko added. She stood up and stretched, her t-shirt riding up high enough to give Takashi a decent show.

"It really is. I'm glad we got that out of our system. I don't think I could do something like that ever again." said Rei, joining Saeko in getting dressed. "Maybe we should go see what all the racket is about?"

"Did you guys drug me or something? What the hell are you two talking about? I need details!" Takashi rattled off in disbelief. The two girls just laughed and grabbed their respective lessons before heading out the door. '_I hate my life...' _he thought to himself. "I almost wish they'd go back to fighting over me." Takashi said aloud.

The mood downstairs was tense. Alice stood in the middle of the living room, holding onto Zeke so tight the small dog looked like he was going to pass out.

"Let's ask our fearless leader's opinion. Alice says she wants to learn how to fight the monsters!" Saya yelled at Takashi. His eye's widened and he almost tripped over the last stair.

"Will you all knock it off with the yelling?" Kohta said, looking out the front windows. "Might as well ring the fucking dinner bell. Were clear." He dropped the curtain and walked over to the corner where he stowed their gear and started to look through his backpack. Rei kneeled next to Alice and gave her a big hug.

"What made you wanna fight all of a sudden munchkin? Your so helpful to the group already. Without you and Zeke scouting on the bicycle, we'd walk right into a horde." said Rei. Alice wrestled out of her arms and jumped up on the coffee table.

"I wanna be able to protect our family just like you all do! Please teach me? Just enough to know the basics! I wont even fight unless I have too! Please?" she begged. Everyone turned to Takashi.

"You all say I'm the leader. Fine. I've accepted that. However, this is a group decision. Everyone gets a vote, including Alice. So who votes aye for Alice learning to defend herself?" Saeko, Kiriko, Alice, and Kohta raised their hands. "And those opposed?" Saya, Rei, and Shizuka raised their hands. Zeke barked loudly. Alice looked betrayed. "I guess that ties it up. Well I say she learns how to defend herself. So...that makes it five to four." said Takashi. He turned to Alice and put his hands on her shoulders. "Three rules. One; weapons are tools, not toys. Treat them that way. Two; you don't fight unless it's absolutely necessary. Three; don't draw your weapon unless you intend to use it. Anyone want to add anything?" Takashi asked the group. Shizuka was on the verge of tears, Saya was staring off in anger, Rei looked very cross with Takashi.

"I do." Kohta replied. He had produced a small black case from his backpack, along with a few small boxes of ammunition. "I found this stuff back in the evidence locker." Opening the case, he produced a beautifully engraved wooden rifle. "This is a Ruger 10/22 Autoloading rifle. This model breaks down into two pieces so it's easy to transport, and whoever the police took it from modified the hell out of it. It's got a detachable scope and suppressor, plus an extended 30 round magazine. They fluted the barrel to make it lighter and put a thick recoil pad on the back. I grabbed it back at the station as an emergency back-up for my AR-10. But it's light enough for her to aim, and there isn't really a kick. You'd have to put the bullet right between most of the monsters eyes to be effective, but with practice and good aim it'll get the job done." Kohta held the small rifle out for Alice. She felt the weight of the rifle and handed it back to Kohta.

"Is that really for me big brother?" She asked, starry eyed.

"Yes. But before you can carry it, you have to learn how to use it properly. Like Takashi said it's a weapon, not a toy. I also found this balisong inside the case." Kohta said, holding up a bright pink butterfly knife. He flicked the knife open, and back shut before handing it to alice. "Keep it close, and hidden somewhere in your pockets." Alice nodded and tucked the blade inside her jacket.

"Come on Munchkin. It's time for bed, and you and I are going to have a long talk before that." Shizuka said as she wiped her eyes. The large chested woman picked up Alice who was protesting despite her yawns and drooping eye-lids.

"I think everyone should get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow and I need you all on your game. Kohta go get some rest, I'll take second watch." Everyone nodded and headed up the stairs, Saeko and Rei only stopping to give Takashi a kiss. He sighed as they linked arms and went upstairs, behinds swaying in time. '_I retract my previous stance on hating life. Hmm...I wonder if any of dad's beers are in the refrigerator?'_

The food inside the fridge stunk, most of it had gone bad after the EMP hit and knocked the power went out but the bottles of beer we're fine.

"A little warm but they'll have to do." Takashi said quietly to himself. While searching for a bottle opener he found one of his dad's cigarette cartons, and a bic cigarette lighter. "Fuck it. What's the worse that could happen? Cancer?" He thought aloud. He used the lighter and his hand to open the beer bottle the way his father would after a long day at work. Taking a tentative sip and decided it wasn't that bad warm. He also pulled a cigarette from the pack and rolled it through his fingers. He put it in his mouth and lit the tip, inhaling slowly. _'All in all, things could be worse.'_

* * *

Sgt. First Class Rika Minami sped down a deserted road toward Tokunosu inside a "borrowed" Komatsu LAV. It was the JSDF version of a humvee, bulletproof to small arms fire and capable of going off-roads. The commanders on the battleship "Akagi thought she was crazy when she requested to be dropped off in Tokunosu by herself. But no-one would say it to her face, considering all the spare guns and ammunition she had stowed into the LAV. It was enough for an army and then some, more than what little remained of the Japanese Military could ever hope to use. The small trailer she had attached to the back of the armored car bounced as Rika mowed down a few wandering infected on the highway. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. She pulled her sunglasses and a cuban cigar from the center console and let smoke waft from the cab. She had a day to reach the evac. point and look for her friend Shizuka Marikawa. Otherwise, she would be shit outta' luck and stranded in Japan.

_'It sure is a beautiful morning. Almost like the world didn't end last week.'_

* * *

Shintoko Third Elementary was a controlled sort of chaos. With twelve hours to the evacuation, everyone was on edge. The de-facto leader of the safe-zone was police detective Tadashi Miyamoto, Rei's father. He and one of his deputies sat in a top-floor classroom, laid out on rows of desks. Tadashi looked through the scope of his rifle and ventilated the head of a zombie. His deputy trained her sights on an infected woman. A very well dressed, affluent person judging by her clothes and jewelery.

"God damn...would you look at that rock on her finger boss?" The deputy asked. He pulled the bolt back on his own rifle and cycled a new round into the chamber. "How many shots can I fire?"

"As many as you have in the magazine. So five." The deputy rattled off shots, the last one landing a hit, sending the bride-to-be over a railing, crushing her head in the fall.

"Boss I think I've had a little too much coffee. I see survivors out there. It looks like a school teacher and a bunch of kids." The deputy droned in disbelief.

_'Maybe it's my daughter and her friend Takashi.' _Tadashi thought to himself. He paused when he heard a commotion start up in a room nearby.

"Sounds like another group is getting antsy about the evac boss. You cover those survivors until they get to the bite check, i'll go take care of this." The deputy offered. Tadashi nodded and peered through the scope of his rifle. It was a school teacher alright, someone he was well aquinted with. He pulled the bolt back on his rifle and took aim.

"Koichi Shido."

* * *

"It looks like we've made it my flock. Do not fear, the revenants that have been unleashed upon our world will not harm us. And in the new world, all of you will help me forge an empire! For now, we're going to have to do a little covert operation. For the time being, your all just my students and i'm your heroic teacher, leading you away from danger and to the evacuation point." Koichi Shido leered at Miku, the loosest girl at Fujimi Academy and his faithful companion.

"I understand Mr. Shido. I'll just play the innocent schoolgirl, i'm good at that..." Miku said, her voice thick with arousal. She loved hearing Shido lecture the group. Almost as much as 'free time'.Tsunoda rubbed his hands together lecherously, giving Miku a grope for good measure.

"Oh I can't wait Mr. Shido. We're going to have lots of fun here, I can feel it."

"Quiet, all of you. I see the bite check inspection station ahead. It's showtime boys and girls are you ready?" Shido asked. He was answerd by a chorus of yeses. It was time to convert the masses, to their way of thinking.

* * *

Takashi had kept watch until the sun rose that morning. At first light he used a small camp stove to cook a hot meal for everyone, eggs and some rice he had found in his pantry. Kohta and Alice had come down first, followed by Shizuka, Kiriko, and the rest of the girls. Alice had worn her flannel shirt and jeans, and the baseball cap turned backwards on her head. Kohta sat in an easy chair, clad in his flak jacket and a pair of tan cargo pants. Alice sat in his lap, listening intently as Kohta drilled her on gun saftey. Alice was a quick learner and had soon memorized the basics.

"Kohta? Can you teach me how to shoot today? I know everything else by heart, I swear I'll be careful and obey all the rules. Please?" Alice pleaded.

"Maybe you can get a few practice shots from the yard before we hit the road today. Alright Munchkin?" Kohta replied. Alice seem placated by this and went upstairs to find Zeke. Not finding him in any of the rooms she went to check the master bedroom. Sure enough, the little dogs quiet barks filled the room.

'_He must be out on the balcony.' _Alice thought to herself. She walked over to the sliding door and opened it wide enough to let Zeke back through.

"Come on Zeke, let's go. It's time for breakfast!" Alice called out. Zeke's response was to bark even louder. Alice rolled her eyes and walked out onto the balcony.

"What is it boy? I don't-" Alice stopped as she looked in the direction Zeke was howling and scratching. A massive horde of infected was descending on the neighborhood. Alice grabbed Zeke in mute, abject horror before closing the door quietly and racing down the stairs. She leapt into Shizuka's lap, shaking in fear. "The monsters are outside! We need to go!"

"What do you mean Munchkin? Can you show us please?" Shizuka asked, rubbing her back. Alice nodded and pulled Kohta's hand up the stairs to the balcony overlooking the street. The groups sniper drew a bead on the horde and cursed under his breath. "There's no way were fighting that many. We don't have nearly enough firepower, there could be a thousand zeds in that herd. Munchkin, run downstairs and tell everyone to come see this. We need to...that can't be what I think it is."

"What big brother? What do you see."

"A Komatsu LAV. With a trailer attached, it's hauling ass this way. Go get everyone and tell them to get their gear ready to go. Hurry kiddo, and bring me your rifle from my bag. It's time you learned how to defend yourself."

* * *

And that's that. Please tell me if I should write more, I have a lot of ideas for this story I need to get down. The past few days have really rekindled my love of writing. I'm even writing a DnD campaign. Reviews would be welcomed. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**You only see what you want to believe  
**

**When you creep from the back, I got tricks up my sleeve**

**Twenty four seven, the devil, best friend**

**It makes no difference  
**

**It's all the same in the end**

**Sublime-Same in the end.**

* * *

Saya, Kohta, and Alice sat on the balcony with scopes trained on the herd that had wandered through Takashi's neighborhood. Alice had been practicing with her rifle, taking shots at a can of soda Kohta had hung on the fence. She had missed most of her attempts but after a while she managed to get a few direct hits. Now she was sizing up the zeds in the street, practicing sweeping her aim with a moving target. The light armored vehicle that kept inching it's way through the thickest part of the herd was a bigger problem at the moment.

"Well Kohta, what do you think we should do about that armored car slowly making it's way toward us? Maybe I'm seeing things but it looks like that LAV is searching for...something. It keeps sweeping back and forth down the alleyways, and it's getting closer to the house." Saya observed. Alice nodded in agreement as she moved her rifle in the way Kohta had showed her. Near one of the gates to Takashi's house the smaller pink haired girl noticed an infected was about to walk into her crosshairs.

"Kohta? Can I take a shot now? I see one Zed near the gate. He's close enough right?" Alice pleaded, eager to prove herself. Kohta turned to Saya, who was frowning at Alice.

"Oh don't give me that look you stupid otaku. Fine, let her kill one of the zombies. You get to comfort her when she has nightmares about this..." Saya replied. Kohta rolled his eyes and crouched behind Alice.

"Alright. Before you shoot, tell me what are the 4 laws of gun safety?" asked Kohta. Alice smiled and turned her baseball cap backwards.

"One; the gun is always loaded until you check and clear the chamber. Two; Never point the gun at something you aren't willing to kill or destroy. Three; Always be aware of your target and whatever is behind it. Four; Keep your booger-hook of the go bang switch until your sights are on the target." Alice recited, pulling the cocking handle on her ruger back and leaning against the railing. She bit her lip and pulled her face back from the scope, lining up her shot. She took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. The 22. kicked about as much as an air rifle and was almost as quiet, thanks to the suppressor. Her first shot missed, burying itself into the masonry around the gate.

"Almost got him. But remember what I said about bullets dropping past a certain distance? Try again, but compensate by raising your crosshairs up and to the left a little." Kohta instructed. Alice nodded and did her best to correct her aim. Another muted 'thunk' escaped Alice's rifle, but this time the bullet found it's mark. The infected man's jaw was now hanging from one hinge, and most of his teeth were spread throughout the street.

"Guess he won't be biting anyone. Nice shot munchkin." Saya said, sounding much more involved than before. Alice grinned and lined up another shot. The 22 round hit the zombie square in the forehead, blood and brain matter flew out the exit wound and Alice's hands flew up in triumph.

"Boom! Headshot!" Alice yelled, unable to control herself in the excitement. Kohta chuckled and patted her on the head.

"That was awesome kiddo. Your a natural." Saya coughed and pointed at the next street over. That armored car was getting closer.

"Munchkin, put your rifle on safe and head downstairs. See if the others are ready to go, we might have to leave in a hurry." Kohta commanded. Alice gave him her best salute and took off down the stairs. She found the rest of the group hunched over a small map of Tokunosu.

"This road leads straight to the elementary school. And there's even side streets we can use to detour around a herd. I think it's our best bet." said Takashi, using his finger to trace the proposed route.

"If we get bogged down here..." Kiriko pointed to a bridge spanning one of the many canals that ran through Tokunosu. "We're fucked, every bridge is deadlocked with cars. The one leading to the evacuation point is going to be a meat grinder."

"Doesn't matter. It's go that way or risk missing the evacuation completely." Takashi replied. He then noticed the youngest member of their group was tapping his shoulder. "Takashi, Kohta says we might need to get out of here in a hurry because that big truck is getting closer. Is everyone packed and ready to go?"

"Yes. Did you have fun learning to shoot? How many did you get?" Takashi asked. Alice beamed and started expounding on how cool her new rifle was until she noticed Shizuka glaring. Shizkua walked over to Takashi, heels clicking on the tile and flicked his ear. "Ahh! Christ that hurts..." Takashi moaned rubbing his ear.

"Don't encourage her." Shizuka said sternly. Rei and Saeko pointed and giggled from the kitchen table.

"That reminds me. What are we going to do about that armored car? It sure looks like a smooth ride..." Takashi asked, pulling one of his dad's cigarettes from the pack. He lit the tip and cracked a window.

"Your suggesting we take it? The world may have ended Takashi but i'm not about to try and carjack an armored truck. This isn't a video game." Kiriko replied firmly.

"We may not have a choice. We can't wait here forever, and it sounds like that truck is getting closer. Listen..." Takashi said, gesturing out the window. The steady growl of an engine and the occasional squelch of a zombie being run down.

Back out on the Balcony, Kohta had clamored up onto the roof to get a better vantage point on the car that kept making circles around the neighborhood. It was only a street away from Takashi's house now. He cursed under his breath when the LAV turned a corner and began rolling their way. Kohta pulled a small mirror from his flak jacket and took cover behind the house's chimney.

"Saya, that LAV is almost in front of the house. Call downstairs and tell everyone to get their packs on and check their weapons. I'm going to try and get their attention. Hopefully they won't mind giving us a lift." He said softly.

"And if they do mind?" Saya asked. Kohta flicked the safety on his rifle and used the mirror to peak around the corner.

"I blow their brains out and we take their ride." Kohta replied. Saya's lower lip trembled.

"Don't get yourself killed, or more importantly get me or one of the other's killed." She called back at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it dear..." he whispered to himself. Kohta heard the roar of the LAV's engine grow louder. He steeled his nerves and took a deep breath. _'Guess it's now or never. You can do this Kohta, a real firefight is something you've always dreamed about right?'_ He thought, trying to psych himself up. He stepped around the chimney and angled the mirror at the driver side window of the LAV. The car hit the breaks suddenly, about 20 feet from the house. Suddenly a hatch atop the LAV flew open and a beautiful purple haired woman emerged, holding a PSG1 sniper rifle in her arms. She wore the dark blue and black fatigues of the JSDF Special Assault Team, and her name tag read 'MINAMI'

"You on the roof! I'm going to give you one chance to tell me who you are and why you stole my guns. Otherwise I'm going to blow your god damn head off."

"Your guns? There's no fucking way...My names Kohta Hirano. Are you Miss Shizuka's friend Rika? The one who's in the SAT?"

"How the hell do you know Shizuka? I swear to god if you've harmed one hair on her head..." Rika replied.

"She's inside right now actually. Bring the car up next to the fence and hop over. And as a show of good faith..." he said, before ejecting the rifles magazine and slinging it around himself. He held his hands up and turned in a circle. "I swear I'm not up to anything miss. Just come inside and we can explain everything."

"Agreed. Just keep your hands where I can see them." Rika hollered back at Kohta. He nodded She backed the car up and pulled forward, jack-knifing the trailer in front of the houses gate. She killed the engine and hopped out. Rika scanned the front yard and hopped the fence. Approaching the front door she paused, and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Shizuka? Are you really still alive Dr. Boobs?" Rika called out. A face appeared in the front window, a familiar shock of blonde hair. The door unlocked and creeped open slowly, before Shizuka bounded out the door and embraced Rika.

"Rika! I can't believe your here!"

"I'm glad your not a zombie too Shizuka." Rika said as she returned the hug. Shizuka practically skipped as she dragged Rika inside.

"I'm sorry we borrowed your guns and your Humvee. But the've helped us out a lot. How did you find us?" Shizuka asked before shutting the door behind them.

"My favorite rifle. It's illegal in japan even for a Special Forces solider like me, so I put tracking unit inside the stock incase it ever got stolen. It's not gps accurate, but pretty damn close. I was closing in on the signal when your sniper popped out and flagged me down." Rika explained. She sniffed the air and noticed Takashi was smoking a cigarette.

"Oh thank god. I was about have a nicotine fit, I smoked my last cuban on the trip here. Mind if I bum one of those kid?" Rika asked the brown haired boy. Takashi nodded and tossed her the pack.

"It's Takashi by the way. Welcome to my home. And thank you for having the forethought to keep illegal firearms, ammunition, and a Humvee where we could get to it. I'm sorry to say I had to leave your Ithaca M37 behind awhile back." Takashi apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't sweat it kid. I take it your the head honcho around here? Well then I guess I need to thank you for making sure Dr. Boobs got here safe and sound. Now where's the kid with my gun?" Rika asked as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Right here. I'm sorry we took your stuff. Here's your AR-10..." Kohta replied sadly. He reluctantly handed the rifle over to Rika and sat down on the stairs looking dejected. Rika looked the rifle over.

"Christ kid, I feel like I just ran over your dog in the street. Cheer up will ya? Since you've all done such a fine job taking care of my friend, you can hold onto it for a little while longer." Rika said with a smirk. Kohta leapt to his feet and bowed before graciously accepting Rika's gift. Everyone else introduced themselves to Rika and detailed their plan for getting to the evacuation point on time.

"Well if there is no more pressing business grab your gear and head outside. If someone would open the gate I'll back the LAV inside." Rika said, putting her cigarette out and flicking the butt into the yard. Takashi picked up his backpack and shotgun from the living room and followed Rika outside. He opened the gate and guided Rika as she backed the rig into his yard. The rest of the group had gathered on the front lawn, making last minute checks on their weapons.

"What's in the trailer sarge? You got a camper attached to this thing?" Kohta asked, kicking the tires on the LAV. Rika laughed and pulled the latch on the trailers door. The group gasped and Kohta looked like he was going to faint. The walls of the trailer were lined with guns, armor, tactical gear, ammunition, clothing and enough MRE's to last the group for months. Kohta was practically drooling.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in boys and girls." Rika said, narrowly avoiding being run down by Kohta.

"Holy fucking ass crackers! The is a M1A2 Browning 50. Caliber heavy machine gun. They mount these things on tanks you guys!" He studderdhefting the massive weapon and bringing it out of the trailer. He turned around and practically dove back into the trailer. Rika seemed impressed by his knowledge and pointed a a box near Kohta's feet.

"There's all the equipment you need to mount it on top of the LAV. You seem like you know a lot about this stuff kid. There's tools in a bag-" She was cut off again by Kohta rushing to the LAV, nodding in the affirmative. The paunchy teen began assembling the components of the LAV's turret. The girls had dug into the trailers supply of clean clothes and armor, and Takashi was pulling ammo crates out looking for shotgun rounds.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Rika asked.

"12 Gauge shells, I'm running low." Takashi replied. Rika nodded and opened one of the many containers, producing two bandoliers of twelve gauge double aught buckshot.

"I also have something a little more suited for a herd of zeds than that Benelli...hold on a sec." Rika said, searching through the racks of M4 Carbines and M16's. "Here we go. This is an AA-12 shotgun. It's fully automatic, and comes with a nifty 32 shell capacity drum magazine. This thing is a beast kid, you could drop a whole herd by yourself with enough ammo." Rika handed the shotgun to Takashi, who nearly dropped it on his foot.

"Christ. This thing weighs twice as much as the Benelli does."

"Well if you'd rather stick the the Super 90 i'll understand. But go ahead and toss this guy into the LAV, it never hurts to have a spare handy." Rika ordered. Takashi grabbed the AA-12 and two 32 shell magazines and showed them to Kohta. Having finished the job of arming the LAV, he began explaining all the pros and cons of the two shotguns and how to operate the turret. They then started filling magazines with ammunition and stowing them inside the LAV. Saeko, Rei and Shizuka continued to dig through the boxes of clothes eager to replace the grimy, bloodstained school uniforms they had been wearing. Kiriko was looking for an armored vest small enough to fit Alice.

"Hmm...I guess we can't run around in our school uniforms forever. But these clothes aren't exactly fashion forward..." Rei complained while holding the dark fatigues against her frame. "Got anything a little sleeker?" Rika laughed and pulled two overstuffed duffel bags from the LAV.

"Those might be a little more up your alley, just try and keep the blood and gore off em." Rika agreed, shedding her vest and uniform. Clad in only her skivvies, she drew a few jealous looks from Rei, Saya, and Saeko. Partly because of the way Kohta and Takashi we're staring at Rika, and outright jealousy of her toned form. Saya frowned and gave both of the boys one of her trademark death glares.

"Put your tongues back in your mouths boys. And go around the other side of the car while we change please." Saya called out to them. Kohta gave her a mock salute and hopped inside the trailer.

"Why? It ain't nothing we haven't seen already! Takashi yelled back, joining Kohta in the LAV's trailer. The girls stripped down and started rifling through Rika's bag. Meanwhile Kohta and Takashi continued to dig through the trailers stores of survival gear.

"Here are some fatigues we could use. Our school uniforms are starting to fall apart." said Kohta. He and Kohta both changed into the camouflaged fatigues, and pulled a new pair of boots on. Kohta took a vest like his off the wall of the trailer and handed it to Takashi.

"Take this. It wont stop a bullet, but at least you can keep your ammo close and secure. Plus it makes you feel like a total badass." Kohta said with a grin. Takashi pulled the black vest on, leaving it unzipped. He rolled up his sleeves and noticed three stars and a line segment on the sleeve.

"Hey Kohta, what do these mean?" Takashi asked, pointing at his arm.

"Rank. Whoever those used to belong too was a captain. Fitting. Looks like I got first lieutenant." Kohta replied. The boys continued to catalog everything Rika had brought in the trailer. The MRE's and canned food could last them years if they rationed it right. They had more ammunition then they could count. Kohta picked up another massive gun.

"This is an M240L Machine Gun." Kohta told Takashi. Pointing at the wall he listed off names and calibers of the various arms they now had at their disposal. "Those are Howa Type 89's. We've got a couple AK-47's, a Barrett XM500 Anti-Material Rifle, and even a few rpg's." Along with several M4 carbines, Colt 1911 45. ACP's, they also found a small cache of grenades and plastic explosives. And more bladed weapons than you could shake a stick at. Kohta acted like a kid who had just been handed the keys to a candy store. "Try that on for size." Kohta said, handing Takashi a black tomahawk and sheath. "Everyone needs a side arm and a blade. Even Ms. Shizuka." Takashi nodded and gave the tomahawk a few light swings.

"Think the girls are finished? We really should get on the road." Takashi asked, holstering the axe on his hip.

"You all decent out there?" Kohta hollered.

"Yes. You can come out now boys!" Shizuka answered. Takashi and Kohta shouldered their weapons and walked out into the backyard. They both did a double take and tried their best not to stare. Shizuka had donned a tight black turtleneck sweater and a pair of tan cargo pants. Rei had settled on a nearly obscene pair of cutoff jeans, a black tied up t-shirt and a long sleeve camouflage shirt like the boys were wearing, and combat boots. Saya was dressed similarly, but with the addition of a leather duster. Saeko chose a short leather skirt and camouflaged fatigues on top, keeping her shin guards and stockings. Kiriko and Alice had opted to keep their old clothes, unable to find anything I their size or taste. Rika wore a white tank top, green jacket, and olive capris slung low enough on her hips to show her underwear. Takashi and Kohta slapped each other a high five and joined their female companions.

"You all look great. A little distracting but I think me and Kohta will manage." Takashi complimented the women.

"Speak for yourself. How can I be expected to hit anything when your all dressed like that..." Kohta added. Takashi passed out belts, holsters, and spare magazines while Kohta started final checks on their ammo and supplies. The boys shut the trailers gate and climbed atop the LAV. Rika would drive, while Shizuka rode shotgun with Alice in her lap. Rei, Saya, Saeko and Kiriko piled into the back and Rika fired the engine up.

"Before we go, I have one more present for you all. Saya can you grab that case beneath your seat?" Rika asked. Saya pulled the case out and popped it open. Inside were a bunch of black straps with wires and earpieces attached. "Those are LASH2 communicators. This way we can stay in touch even if we get separated. There should be more than enough." She stuck her hand out the window and handed two up to Kohta and Takashi. "Kohta, think you could give everyone a crash course in how to use these?"

"Yes Mam. Alright, everyone strap the mike around your throat and clip the push-to-talk on your vests. Put your earpieces in and viola. The throat microphone picks up sound even if your only whispering." Kohta explained. Everyone affixed their mics, and Kohta hopped off to open the gate. He pressed the button on his vest. "Check 1. Check 2. We are oscar mike." Closing the gate behind the LAV, he climbed up the ladder to his spot at the turret and banged his fist twice on the cars top. Rika put the LAV in gear and took off towards Shintoko 3rd Elementary.

* * *

Rika proved to be a much better driver than Shizkua,taking corners at high speeds like a drift racer. She slung the trailer around Takashi's block and onto the street leading to Shintoko 3rd Elementary. Kohta pointed the 50. cal ahead and squeezed the trigger, annihilating a cluster of zeds in front of the car.

"Holy shit! I love this gun! Takashi you gotta try this man!" Kohta yelled at Takashi. Takashi nodded and switched spots with Kohta. The turret erupted in a hail of bullets, shredding the zeds into pieces.

"Woohoo! That was so cool!" Takashi replied. Saya's voice crackled over the LASH in their ears.

"Knock off the gunplay you two. I'm trying to read to Alice in here." She admonished. Alice clicked her mic on.

"These things are so awesome. Like walkie-talkies but way cooler, I feel like an X-man or a secret agent." Alice chirped. "We should have code names!"

"Of course we can have code names sweetie. Unfortunately yours would still be 'munchkin'." Saya teased.

"What about me Saya?" asked Shizuka.

"Dr. Boobs, please can her codename be Dr. Boobs?" Rika pleaded.

"Seconded." Takashi and Kohta called out simultaneously from their spot on the roof.

"Dammit Rika! I hate that nickname..." Shizuka pouted.

"Sorry sawbones. Well what about you princess? What's your codename, 'Banshee'?" Rika suggested. Everyone nodded in approval.

"Traitors. Whatever, banshee it is." Saya growled. "What about you idiots on the roof?" she said after clicking on her mic.

"Captain Badass." Takashi replied.

"Deadeye." Kohta added.

"You guys can't be serious." Rei snorted.

"How bout' we shorten that to Captain? And Kohta, your codename is 'Otaku'. Moving on..." Saya chirped over the din of the engine.

"Den-Mother for Mrs. Miyamoto." the pink haired girl went around the rest of the car. "Angel for Rei, Demon for Saeko, and Longbow for Rika."

"I like em'. Good idea munchkin." Takashi replied. Bracing himself against the side of the LAV's turret, he lit a cigarette and tried his best to shield it from the wind.

"Hey Cap! Am I hallucinating or is that kid standing in the road ahead not a zombie?" Kohta asked, peering through a pair of binoculars. He passed them to Takashi so he could get a better look. The kid looked scared, tired, and dirty. But not bitten, at least not yet.

"Otaku to longbow. You seein' what we're seein' up ahead? That kids standing in the road two hundred meters ahead."

"Affirmative. Ill slow it down and pull over, try not to scare him off boys. We don't have time to chase one straggler around the neighborhood." Rika called back. She pulled the LAV over near the intersection where the boy was standing. He was no older than Alice, skinny even for someone his age, and covered in filth. Takashi hopped off the LAV, leaving his shotgun behind so as not to spook the child.

"Hey buddy. My names Takashi and these are my friends. What are you doing out here all by yourself? Where are your parents?" The kid didn't take his eyes off his bare feet. "Don't worry little man, I'm not here to hurt you. We're the good guys."

"G-good guys? I don't...you mean it?" The child studderd.

"I promise. What's your name kiddo?"

"R-r-yuske. You all need to go, right now. It's not safe here..." The boy choked out.

"What? You mean it's not safe from the monsters? You don't have to worry about the monsters, we'll take care of them. Tell you what, we've got a girl with us about your age that sure could use someone to play with. What do you say?" Takashi asked, gesturing to Alice. The girl had her face plastered against the LAV's window trying to get a better view.

"It's not the monsters i'm worried about. Just go! Forget about-" Ryuske was cut off, the bang of a gunshot erupted from an alley behind the boy, grazing Takashi's cheek. The force from the round knocked Takashi onto his ass.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! Where the fuck did that shot come from?" Kohta yelled, sweeping the street with the fifty cal. "Saya, use Rika's spotting scope and do some scouting for me." Kohta asked.

Stepping out into the light, a stout man in a cheap suit emerged from the alley flanked by several burly men armed with swords, shotguns and pistols. They were covered in tattoos, and held their weapons like trained killers. Their leaders sideburns and mustache ruffled, before he holstered the smoking revolver.

"Whoa. I'm so sorry about almost takin' your head off kid. Thought you were one of the biters, about to get my boy. My name is Shinobu Tsukasa and I've been stranded here for days. Thank you for finding my son Ryuske for me." the man apologized. Takashi's heard Kiriko's voice in his earpiece.

"I know this man. He was Oyabun of a lesser Yakuza clan before Z-day. Tadashi tried to collar him on a drug smuggling charge six months ago, but one of his lackeys took the fall. Don't trust a word he says Captain." Kiriko explained. Takashi tried to keep his expression neutral.

"Where you headed in that armored car? What are you guys JSDF? Think there's room for a few more?" The man rattled off, question after question.

"Yeah we're JSDF. Heading to an evacuation zone. How many more?" Kohta replied cooly. Waiting for the mans answer he heard Saya in his ear.

"Eight including that sleazeball near the intersection. I've got the scope trained on a hotel down the road. I can see the snipers from here. Two buildings over, 4th floor. This wasn't an accident. See that toyota near the bakery? With the bullet holes and fresh blood? Since when did zombies learn how to shoot? This is a setup."

"Oh not many." Tsubasalied. "Why don't you all step out of that car so we can have a chat. You look a little young to be in the Self Defense Force. But I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"You should really be more careful with that thing Mr. Tsukasa, getting grazed with a 45 hurts a lot more than I thought it would." Takashi interjected.

"I'm truly sorry about that bit of friendly fire. Shit happens right?" Tsubasa said, stepping forward offering a handshake. Takashi gave him a cold glare tightened the grip on his tomahawk.

"Yeah. Yeah, I get it. Shit...shit happens" Takashi growled. Staring daggers at the man, Takashi pulled his axe and swung at the mans head. Tsubasa's eyes widened as the blade stuck into his skull, a fountain of crimson spraying from the wound. Takashi grabbed the boy and dove behind an abandoned car, dodging the hail of gunfire from the dead man's posse.

"He got the boss! Fucking murder those little assholes!" One of the burlier Yakuza howled. Sniper shots rattled off the LAV as everyone inside took cover.

"Kohta i'm clear and I've got the kid! Light em' up like a fuckin' christmas tree!"

"Aye-Aye Captain!" Kohta said with a grin. RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! The 50 cal. was a blur of smoke and spent cartridges, reducing the guards to messy red pile of body parts. Kohta then turned his sights on the snipers nest and fired. Takashi did his best to shield Ryuskes ears and vital organs as he ran for the passenger door of the LAV. Rei opened the door and pulled the boy inside.

"Otaku to LAV. All tangos down, all tangos down. Everyone alright in there?" Kohta asked, locking the turret in place and popping open the the LAV's top hatch.

"Aside from permanent hearing damage? Fine. Just peachy." Saya answered. Takashi opened the door and looked at the boy they had just 'saved', cowering in Rei's arms.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to your Father Ryuske. But I had to protect my family-"

"That bastard wasn't my father! My father's name was Arthur Jackson, he was a United States Marine!" Ryuske howled, clawing at the dogtags underneath his shirt. "We were on vacation...seeing some of Mom's family here. Then the monsters came and...everyone changed. Dad grabbed us and threw me and mom in the car. We broke down here, then those men offered to help us out of the jam we we're in. Dad didn't even have time to answer before he got shot. They said I would make 'good bait' and my mom would be a good 'toy'. The men shot her full of drugs, beat her up. Then they raped her to death in front of me. That was three days ago. Your the second car the've stopped today." Ryuske bawled. Everyone sat in silence, unable to belie the boys story. Alice jumped from her spot on Shizuka's lap and joined Rei in holding Ryuske.

"I lost my mommy and daddy too. But Takashi came and saved me. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Alice said softly. Ryuske dried his eyes and smiled.

"I'm not afraid. I'm happy!" He exclaimed.

Takashi looked at the dead mob boss for a moment, removed the axe from his skull and pulled the revolver and it's holster from his hip. It looked like something a cowboy would use in an old western movie. Takashi rubbed the spot where the bullet had grazed him and spit on the ground next to Tsubasa. He then patted the man down, finding a silver case of cigars and a set of car keys. He clicked the unlock button and heard a light honk from the alley where the men had been hiding.

"Welcome to the family kid." Takashi said, poking his head inside the LAV. Saya opted to join Kohta on the roof, while Ms. Shizuka relocated to the back with Alice, Ryuske, and the other women. "Stay here with the girls while me and Kohta check something out, alright?" Takashi asked. Ryuske nodded and Kohta pulled his luger and drum magazine from his vest.

"All that gunfire is bound to bring a herd shambling our way. Make it quick boys." said Saya, staring through the scope on her MP5 at a few zeds on the horizon.

"Roger. What are checking out Takashi?"

"That fuckin' mob bosses car. Who knows, maybe there's something useful inside. Or more Yakuza punks we can teach a lesson too. Maybe chain them to the LAV and drag em' through a herd." Takashi growled. Kohta patted his shoulder.

"Hey man, you did the right thing back there. If you had hesitated someone might have gotten hurt. Don't doubt yourself Takashi, ever. We elected you leader for a reason." Kohta replied, trying to lift his spirits.

"Your right. Sorry, hearing that kid's story got my blood boiling. Lets search the car and get the hell out of here." Takashi said. Rounding the corner they found a massive Rolls Royce Phantom. Unable to hear any signs of life, or non-life inside the boys opened the doors and began to tear the vehicle apart. Kohta rooted around the cab while Takashi checked the front seats. Finding nothing of use he located the trunk release and opened the back.

"Anything good?" Takashi asked, shutting the doors and walking around the back of the phantom.

"Got a few pairs of designer shades, a fully stocked bar and a couple of fur coats. This guy intended to ride out the Apocalypse living' like a King. What about you?" Kohta asked. When didn't receive an answer, Kotha jumped out of the car and saw Takashi staring at the trunks contents, mouth agape.

"Phew...you scared the fuck out of me man. What did you find?" Kohta asked, lowering his pistol and joining Takashi at the back of the car.

"Woah...is that what I think it is?" Kohta asked.

"Grab the bags and lets get back to the LAV. Maybe Saya can tell us." Takashi zipped up and pulled three large duffel bags out of the trunk, handing one to Kohta. The boys cautiously returned to the LAV, stowing the bags inside and handing one up to Saya.

"What this? A present for me?" She asked happily.

"I was hoping you could tell us what was inside those bags." Takashi explained, climbing into the LAV's passenger seat. "Let's roll Rika." He pulled two cigars from the case he lifted off Tsubasa and handed one to Rika. Rika gave the cigar and investigative whiff and bit the tip off, spitting the wad of tobacco out the window. Saya had opened the bags and her eyes bulged.

"It's drugs. And not just the recreational kind. There's enough anti-biotics and flu vaccines in here for two or three hospitals." Saya said, holding the bottles up to the light to get a better look at their contents.

" I also see painkillers, anti-depressants, pills of all shapes and sizes. I also see cocaine, crystal methamphetamine, heroin, hashish and marijuana." Kiriko said from the backseat. "Those gangsters were scavenging, trying to corner the market after this all died down. A businessman to the end..."

"I figured we might be able to trade them for things we need. Or in the event we get stuck or surrounded...they might come in handy."

"What do you mean Kohta?" Saeko asked.

"I mean if it's a choice between being eaten alive or starving to death, I'm gonna go face down in that bag and take as many of those bastards with me as I can. Full on Scarface. I figure if life's a video game now, why not enjoy it a little bit?" He replied. Saeko raised an eyebrow.

"An admirable death. I agree, they could be useful to us down the line. Especially the medicine." Saeko added. Takashi lit his cigar and blew a smoke ring out the window.

"Lets get going. Otherwise were going to be stuck out here in the dark. Fire it up Rika." Takashi commanded, pulling on of the pairs of glasses they had scavenged over his eyes. Rika took off, speeding down the highway toward Shintoko 3rd. She slammed on the breaks and swore. A massive herd had congregated ahead of the LAV, blocking the path.

"There must be thousands of them!" Rika yelled, doing her best to control the LAV.

"Do what we do best. Survive." Takashi said sternly. He pulled the AA-12 from its spot behind his seat and popped the drum magazine on. "Rei, Saya, Saeko your with me. Kohta and Rika are on overwatch sniping and using the big gun, Shizuka protect the munchkins. Were going to cut a path through. Let's kick some ass." Takashi ordered before jumping into the fray. He ran ahead and aimed the shotgun at the herd, held the trigger down and emptied the magazine. Swinging the gun in a wide arc he made enough room for the Rei and Saeko to fight without getting bogged down. Saya crouched next to Takashi, covering him while he reloaded. A woman in heels shambled near them before being struck between the eyes by a 9mm round. Saya bashed another with the butt of her Mp5.

"Banshee to Longbow, Otaku, we could use some long range support out here."

"All you had to do was ask sweetheart." Kohta answered. BANG BANG BANG! Three zeds hit the pavement, brains pulverized by Kohta's sniper rifle. Rika looked impressed.

"That's some nice shooting kid. Keep covering the away team while I thin out the other side of the herd."

"Yes mam!" Kohta howled. Ejecting his spent magazine. Alice was sitting with her rifle resting on one of the cars open windows, taking out stragglers who had walked up form behind the car. Her twenty two let out near silent pops as the infected fell. Ryuske stared wide-eyed.

"Who are these people?" He thought silently to himself. Rei and Saeko had made their way to the other side of the herd, slicing and stabbing the last few zeds blocking their way. Rei rammed her bayonet into a zeds face, and the one behind it, and pulled the trigger, blowing the second ones head clean off.

"How's that for a double kill Saeko?" She asked. Her raven haired rival smiled, drawing her pistol and stabbing her blade back behind her. The blade pierced the stomachs of two zeds, and Saekos Vertec cracked twice as she executed the infected. Saeko withdrew her sword and gave Rei and wicked grin.

"I'm going to kill every last one of these zombies. Try not to get in my way!" She yelled, leaping at another group. Between Takashi's near constant barrage of buckshot, Kohta and Rika's covering fire, and the girls combined attacks the herd was all but decimated. Ten or so zeds stood scattered around the road, body parts missing or so bullet ridden they could no longer walk. Saeko giddily decapitated the rest of them while everyone regrouped.

"Well this has been an eventful morning. Anyone else up for a smooth, uneventful ride to the Elementary school?" Takashi asked. Saeko had gotten 'it' out of her system for now, and joined the group looking flushed.

"I am."

"It's barley noon and we've been in two fights. I think we've more than filled our dance card." Rika said, lighting another cigar. Everyone piled inside the LAV. Ryuske rubbed his eyes and stood up in the seat next to Shizuka.

"Thank you all for saving me. I swear I'll make myself useful. Can you teach me to shoot like Alice?" Ryuske questioned. Shizuka frowned.

"What is it with you kids and trying to get yourselves killed?" She whined. Ryuske's lowered his head in shame.

"It's for their own good Ms. Shizuka. You wanna carry a gun you'll have to learn. Why don't you climb up here with me and Saya, ill let you shoot the fifty cal." Kohta offered. He smiled and leapt over the seat, climbing through the hatch. He positioned himself in front of the gun and grabbed the trigger.

"So you just aim and..." RATATATAT! Kohta was cut off by a burst of fire from the turret.

"Cool! Where's something I can shoot?" Ryuske shouted.

"No fair I wanna turn! Lemme go next!" Alice cried. Everyone in the car laughed. Takashi kicked his feet up on the dash and stared out the window.

_'You gotta appreciate the little things.'_


End file.
